mytherpfandomcom-20200213-history
Darfu "The Spirit Guide"
As long as the islands around the center had existed, trolls resided in the jungles. They had set up a small camp, hidden so nobody could ever find them. Centuries of having to venture into the dangerous caves caused them to die out. However one troll remains and his name is Darfu, the last spiritguide to be alive today. As more and more people kept showing up on these islands, Darfu couldn't hide for much longer. He will make his appearance in chapter 10. Backstory Darfu grew up under the teachings of the village elder. The ways of a spirit guide aren't easy as it combines both voodoo and shamanism. You see horrific sceneries, face the greatest dangers, communicate with the spirit world and have to remain calm during it all. On the other hand you see magnificent landscapes, get to know things from past , present and the future and venture deep into the bowels of the Earth trying to find ingredients needed for various rituals. Many tribesmen fell because of the periless expeditions untill Darfu was the only one remaining. But where one road ends, so another begins. Chapter 10 This.... Is where Darfu's story really begins. As Darfu is the lone survivor of his tribe he's starting to run low on resources to perform his voodoo rituals. After a week of communicating with the spirits and meditating in the wilderness he decided it was time to move on. His plan was to get in touch with the humans on the island, the very creatures the trolls had been hiding from. Darfu found out about a town called Blackwater and hoped to find a group there that he could join. It was at that town that Darfu ran into the sack of bones who called himself Captain Cannonball. Cannonball managed to persuade the troll to join his crew for swashbuckling adventures. He also introduced Darfu to Genevieve Conway who happened to be the owner of the Black Spot hotel and later on joined Cannonballs crew as the first mate. Darfu would soon find out strange things happened around the hotel and was asked to hold a seance to find out more about the ghostly sightings that people who stayed at the hotel talked about. Before he held the seance he had to commune with the spirits. He went to his old village, or rather the location where it used to be. He was hoping his spiritual connection would still be strong there. When he arrived at the ruins however, he couldn't connect to the spirit world. He had to go to another location, even more secluded and more dangerous to reach. It's what the trolls called the Spirit Spire. There the connection to the spirits was still strong. The spirits told Darfu that the coming night would be the night that he should perform the seance, however this message also came with a warning. Whatever will be revealed at the seance might be more than what the tavernkeep had bargained for. Many things had become clear that night. Corpses had to be returned to the Tidal Father, deep in the ocean. The woman that had died in the hotel many years ago was indeed the prostitute that Genevieve mentioned in her story about the murder. However near the end of the seance it was revealed that the prostitute turned out to be Genevieve herself. Genevieve turned out to be a phenomenon called a split spirit. In order for this spirit, or rather, these spirits to find peace Genevieve will have to be reunited with her son. This is mearly the first of Darfu's rituals as surely many more will follow as the story continues... - Roshiy Sidenotes - Inspiration for the appearance - The Spirit Spire